habbo_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Rogan
Matt Rogan, sometimes known as Rogan, is a socialite who is best known for The X Factor and his involvement in talent franchises. His X Factor franchise is best known for being the longest running and only award winning talent show in the industry. Career 2011-12: Early career In 2012, Rogan joined BISA (Bubbo International Star Agency) as a manager and producer, working with tribute artists of the time, such as One Direction. As a manager over these three years, he received two annual awards for "Best Manager" and propelled 1D to win several awards as a band. 2013-14: Launching The X Factor In 2013, Rogan started up the first series of The X Factor. Initially, he worked with Joshua Cartwright as executive producers and looked into running a three-judge panel, in which each judge would receive an individual category. This idea was soon implemented, with Lewis Dawson and Kieayna Idell joining the judging line-up. The series was originally hosted by Didcot took over, however mid-way through the auditions each felt that there was a minimal level of critique in the arenas, and so Nicki Leah was brought in as a judge. The first series was won by Tia Crawford. Later in January 2014, Rogan took part in Habbo X Factor USA: Battle of the Stars '''as an artist, where he placed 3rd in the competition, being beaten by '''Fara Fox and Gemma Monroe. He was offered a judging spot on Habbo X Factor Australia however turned it down due to commitments with his own franchise, however later on in 2015 he went on to guest judge the Sydney auditions. A second series of The X Factor was then aired in February with Dawson hosting, Leah and Rogan judging alongside The Voice UK winner Kayla O'Neill and socialite Uniqua. The series concluded with Hanna Svensson winning. The series was hosted on Babbo hotel, before moving to Habboon. In November, work started on the third series of X Factor. A major redevelopment came through for Series 3 as the entire line-up was changed, with Rogan being joined by socialite Otis 'and music producer Tasmin Dixon, with '''Michael Lawley '''hosting. The series was won by '''Amelia Rixos '(aka '''Gian Vezza), with Steven Demarco as a runner up. 2015-16: Reality TV and Got Talent After X Factor, Rogan took part in I'm a Celebrity: Get Me Out Of Here where he finished third, as well as Celebrity Big Brother in which he was evicted the 2nd week. During his stints on these reality TV shows, Rogan caused backlash due to unpopularity with the audiences, however his status as third-placed on I'm A Celeb landed him various media deals for The X Factor. It is also rumoured that himself and Vivas '''met in the Celebrity Big Brother house, where they discussed the judging deals for Series 4. Following the third X Factor series, Rogan took a break from producing and judging talent shows until both The X Factor and Rogan came off hiatus in June 2015, where the fourth series aired starring rapper '''Vivas, custom artists Andre Chanel and Lia Carter with radio DJ Apple as the host. The series caused much controversy as it clashed with another show, however it eventually came out as the ratings winner. Ambitchous won this series, with jl1 '''as a runner up and '''LeighMaeRobinson in third place. A fifth season of X Factor aired in November 2015, with Vivas returning, joined by Karuka and Greeted. From this series came the pop artists Micki '''and '''Frappe as well as a member of the winning group, Flawl3ss, going solo Wood. In April 2016, Rogan joined Got Talent as a judge, working with esteemed talent moghul Dan Rey. On this panel, he was joined by supermodel Kendra Stodden and fellow X Factor host Apple. The series ratings were considerably lower than The X Factor, however Rogan pushed through with the judging stint right through the final, where they crowned their winner. Immediately afterwards, the sixth series of The X Factor aired, with Rogan blasting the judging lineup from the series apart from Jess Woods, who returned for the next two series'. August saw The X Factor's seventh series confirm his and Woods' return, with Dan Rey joining the panel full-time and Jess Glynne joining the show. 2017-present: The X Factor's empire and RCA Records In 2017, Rogan purchased The SSE Arena, Wembley, where The X Factor would be held for the next two years. This arena saw the wins of Kyan Minaki, Romanz, Oleum and Seb Davis between Series 8 and 11 respectively. Series 12 has been confirmed for 2020, and will likely take place in this arena too. A celebrity spin-off of The X Factor was announced due to its growing popularity, which ran from January 2020. There were also talks of launching The X Factor: The Band as a spin-off, run by Lewis Dawson, but this was denied due to fears over bad ratings. Rogan headed up RCA Records for its 2020 return. Currently, he manages Triple X and '''Seb Davis '''on the label, with Dawson as another co-manager. Category:X Factor judge